dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Roamer Encampment
The Roamer Encampment (formerly Deja Camp) is a camp site located on an island to the northwest of Estard Island. It belongs to the Roamers, a nomadic tribe on a quest to revive the Almighty. Appearances Dragon Quest VII Story The party finds the encampment after being sent into the past from the Shrine of Mysteries. At the moment, the tribe is busy inducting a new dancer, Lala. When they are finished, they present her to the tribe. Kiefer immediately falls in love with her. The Roamers celebrate their new dancer with singing, dancing, and drinking their special wine, the Spirit of the Dance. Lala, however, is distant. She hides in her tent away from the festivities. Kiefer tries to approach her, but is nervous, a quality that he has not shown before. He tells the Hero to get some wine so that he could give some to Lala. When he procures it, they both enter the tent. Kiefer asks her why she isn't celebrating with the others. She tells them that she doesn't feel like it. Lala asks her where they are from, to which he replies Estard. She asks where it is and he responds that it is out in the ocean. He tells her that there is a prince from that castle who loves to weasel out of his responsibilities. Lala tells him that she can relate, to the surprise of Kiefer. They are interrupted by Florin, the tribe's torban player. He immediately accuses Kiefer of trying to steal his fiancé. But Lala tells him that they were just talking. Florin is not convinced, but lets the issue drop. When the tribe is asleep, monsters attack the tribe. The tribe's Guardian, Boldo, is fending off monsters with Kiefer. Boldo is poisoned by one of the monsters. Kiefer, who is protecting Lala, defeats an ulcer. When the Hero talks to Kiefer, he tells them that they could have used his swordsmanship. Madam Rosa tries to help out Boldo, but he still needs three days rest to fully recover from his injuries. Because of this, he is unable to go with the rest of the tribe to the Altar of the Almighty. Lala, his daughter, refuses to go without her father so she decides to wait until her father gets better. Kiefer volunteers to protect both of them until they are ready to make the journey. Florin refuses at first, saying that this is just a ploy by Kiefer to take him away from Lala. He then decides to stay with Lala as well. However, Rom Baro rebukes him, saying that they need Florin's torban playing to fend off the monsters. Florin relents to this request. The next morning, the party sets out to go through the Mountain Pass on their way to the altar. After crossing the cave, the Roamers once again set up camp for the night. The next morning, they head towards the temple. The Roamers find the Altar, but run into a problem. The altar is submerged and they have no idea how to access it. Florin, getting impatient, asks the party to explore the adjoining cave with him to see if they can find clues as to how to drain the lake. He takes the Chimes of the Chosen with him and head inside the cave. After journeying through the cave, they find an altar which tells them to place the Chimes of the Chosen onto the altar to drain the lake. Florin does so and the lake is drained. Heading outside the party finds that the Roamers are standing outside the temple. On the steps of the temple, there is a plaque which reads that with the Torban of Truth shining like a bright fire and the Vestment of Virtue donned by the holy dancer, a new era will be born. Reading this plaque activates a switch and the stairs open up and reveal a secret corridor. The party goes through the corridor and find the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue. At that moment, Kiefer and Lala enter the corridor. Lala, on the journey, sprained her ankle. Florin is mad at Kiefer for her injury, but Lala rebukes him, saying that it wasn't his fault. Kiefer helps Lala out of the corridor. Florin takes out the Torban of Truth and the Vestment of Virtue from the corridor and it seals up again. He wants to perform the ceremony now, but Rom Baro tells him that the torban isn't shining at all. He tells him that the time is not right to revive the Almighty. Florin is furious at the chief for giving up without trying. He tells Lala to dance with the Vestment of Virtue on while he plays the Torban of Truth. He then tells the people to pray for the Almighty's revival. Together, they perform the Revival of the Almighty ceremony. In the end, it is not successful. Rom Baro tells Florin not to be depressed as there will be another time for the ceremony. Florin tells him that his reason for performing the ceremony was because once the Almighty was revived, he would be freed from his duties. He reveals that he has the Earth Mark on his body. He tells them that he wasn't born with it, but one day, it appeared on him. This is why he wanted the ceremony to be complete so that he could marry Lala without repercussions. As punishment for his deceit, he decides to exile himself from the tribe. Lala tries to convince him not to go but Rom Baro stops her, telling her that she couldn't marry him anyways because of tribal laws. Rom Baro asks the Hero and his party to fill the lake with water again to prevent anything happening to the temple in their absence. The party does so and returns to camp. During the night, Kiefer talks to the Hero. He talks about destiny and the mark on the Hero's arm. He muses how great it must be to have a destiny. he wonders if there is something that he alone can do as he is not cut out for succeeding his father, King Donald. The next day, Kiefer fights Boldo for the right to become a Roamer Guardian. He is successful and defeats Boldo in single combat. The chief acknowledges his strength and makes him a member of the Roamer Tribe. Kiefer tells the Hero that this is where they will part ways as he is now a Roamer now. He takes the party to the teleportal and pushes them in, sending them back to the present. Present Eight generations have passed since the party last encountered the Roamers. After the events at Hubble, the Hero, Ruff, and Sir Mervyn encounter the tribe again on word that Pollock has seen them on his expedition. The party visit the tribe to see that they are inducting a new tribal dancer. However, Aishe, the woman who is to be the new dancer leaves without completing the ceremony. The party talks to the chief and he tells them that Aishe has always been headstrong and once she has set her mind to do something, she does it, just like the rest of her family. He asks the party to go after her. The party follows Aishe to a hill overlooking a body of water. There, she is paying respect to the grave of the Holy Dancer and Holy Guardian. When the party talks to her, she tells them about the significance of the grave. She asks if they have come by orders of the chief. Regardless of what the party answers, she tells them that she isn't ready to become the tribe's dancer. She leaves. Aishe returns to the tent of the chief. She tells him that she isn't able to put her heart into her dancing until a suitable torban player is found. The chief doesn't want Aishe to go because she is the tribe's dancer. She tells him that she has found suitable traveling companions, namely, the party, who arrives at this time. The chief relents, knowing that Aishe will do what she wants anyways. He gives her the Torban of Truth and charges her with finding a player worth of it. He asks the party to protect her. Aishe and the party set off to find the torban player. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The roamer encampment appears twice in the altar of the forgotten past in the Echo Chamber, both during the day and later on at night. The first scenario involves Lala succumbing to a serious illness after a monster attack and Kiefer, like any good husband, runs off to find the cure. Rom Baro explains that Kiefer has sprinted off to the Rainbow Mines to retrieve a green gem that is capable of curing all ailments--but it has been some time since he departed and the Roamers grow worried. The Luminary and his party venture back to the mines and discover Kiefer stuck between a rock and a hard place on the bottom floor, freeing him. Expressing his thanks, the group is attacked by Obstructicus--a living statue sent to kill the prince of Estard. Kiefer states he is impressed with the Luminary for making quick work of the monster, and mentions that he reminds him of an old friend before breaking off a green rainbow shard and returning to the Roamer camp. The travellers are overjoyed to see Lala back on her feet, and the Luminary is rewarded with Yggdrasil Dew. Rom Baro also mentions that the green shard Kiefer brought back has an odd inscription etched on to it, and repeats the phrase aloud: this unlocks the night time scenario within the camp. The second scenario has the sacred torban's strings being cut by a monster, and must be replaced. Lala states that these strings can only be replaced with the hair of the Hot dogs that prowl the Pillar of Pegasus. These strands of fur are dropped after battle, and a text prompt reminds the player to return to the Roamer camp. Lala is overjoyed at the torban being repaired, and rewards the Luminary with a pair of Elevating shoes. She also mentions that she can feel her child kick each time the torban is played, ensuring that the linage of divine dancers will continue. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII locations Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations